


The scent of love

by t_doll



Category: Shrek Series, Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_doll/pseuds/t_doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The scent of love

Sanggyun awoke to the pleasant smell of onions and the sleeping weight of his boyfriend by his side. That scent holds so many memories for him and just one sniff can trigger so many beautiful times with his lover. The night before Shrek had held him so tightly and closely he thought they would really become one. “Shrekggyun...”, the younger whispered, as he rolled over to face Shrek. He slowly admired shreks fleshy green features. His broad nose, his jaw that looked so strong yet soft, his ears that looked like veridian stems of a beautiful plant, Kim Sanggyun loved it all. Shreks soft breathing was the source for the onion sent that enshrouded their bed.


End file.
